Adventures in a Hott Tub
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: ONESHOT: Finnick, Mags, and Annie end their day working at the Shoreline Training Center and Athletic Club by lounging around in the hot tub. Hilarity ensues when 'Nana Mags' comes to the rescue when Annie sees something in the water. R&R!


Disclaimer: If I owned the Hunger Games, Finnick would have many MANY more funny moments in Catching Fire and Mockingjay!

A/N: I thought of this when my paralegal class was discussing a case of a guy drowning in the hot tub of a health club. The image popped into my head and turned into a story!

* * *

Finnick and Mags finished supervising the after-school training for teens wishing to volunteer for the Hunger Games at the Shoreline Training Center and Athletic Club. Mags pushed a swiffer broom across the bamboo wood floor of the gym as Finnick stacked the mats in a corner. "Fin," She said before pointing to the pool area. Finnick grinned and pulled off his already short shorts to reveal his bright lime green speedo. He strutted to the pool area and did a cannon-ball into the bubbling hot tub. He grinned and faced the floor to ceiling windows that looked out onto the sidewalk that wound along the beach of District Four. Bikini-top, shorts, and flip-flop clad girls squealed and gawked into the windows as their Victor/Heartthrob waved through the window and flexed his pecs, arms, and abs. Mags shuffled over to the hot tub and slowly eased herself into the pool. The bubbles ruffled her skirt of her one-piece dark green swimsuit. She paddled around the pool before sitting down. She smiled and said something to Finnick about how the warm water helped her joints. Finnick splashed water on his muscles to give them a gleaming appearance and sighed.

"FINNY!" Annie squealed as she surfaced from the swimming pool. She had been doing laps and she joined her boyfriend in the hot tub. She looked at the girls gawking at Finnick through the windows. "You're _mine!"_ She squealed before scooting over on the tile bench and settling herself on Finnick's lap. She cackled evilly at the girls' crestfallen experessions as they glared at Annie sitting on the hot Victor's lap.

"How was your swim, Annie?" Finnick asked.

"It would've been better with you with me!" Annie replied.

"I was teaching Abs, Arms, and Glutes!" Finnick protested. "And then Nana wanted me to stay to help her teach her stretching class."

"In _this?" _Annie asked pulling on the side of Finnick's speedo and letting it go causing it to snap against his skin. "You know she just wants you to stick around so you can put the mats away for her!" She flashed 'Nana Mags' a smile. Mags just laughed to herself.

"ANNIE!" Finnick yelped. Mags was cracking up watching them from a few feet away. She paused her aqua stretching routine to watch the young couple. "OW!" Annie chuckled as she snapped Finnick's speedo several more times. "NANA!"

"Oh, kids!" Mags chuckled. Annie slid off Finnick and slid down so only her head was above the water.

"Finnick!" She gasped.

"What?" Finnick asked. He spread his legs out on the bench and leaned back resting the back of his head in his hands, his elbows out and resting on the rim of the hot tub. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"There's a fish in the water!" Annie yelped.

"Annie, you really should see Dr. Aurelius about your meds."

"FINNICK!" Annie yelped standing up on the bench and pointing to the water. "IT'S REAL! IT'S AN EEL MUTT!" Mags paddled over near the couple. Indeed, a small bit of flesh was bobbing up and down in the bubbles of the hot tub.

"Annie," Finnick said slowly used to his girlfriend's issues with the occasional hallucination. "Think about it. We're at the athletic club. How could we have mutts here?"

"I - I don't - NANA, MAGS, JUST KILL IT!" Annie shrieked. Mags paddled around the perimeter of the tub and saw a long nail near the windows as the windowsills had been replaced recently. She pulled herself out of the water and grabbed the nail. She found a worn pencil in the clipboard that read: Pool Cleaning Schedule. She made a spear out of that.

"Ok, my Annie." Mags said hopping back into the tub and paddling to where they both eyed - something - that was definitely moving in the water. Finnick still had his eyes closed, head resting on the edge of the tub, He spread his legs out to put his feet over the jets water.

"Annie, put your feet on the bottom - it feels so good!" He sighed. "You just gotta relax, Annie. There are no mutts here, I promise, baby!"

"Nana Mags -" Annie gasped as a quite solid fleshy object floated to the surface of the water. Mags took aim with her spear and the nail was driven clean into the object and was coming out the other side.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE SNOW! AAAAH!" Finnick screamed several octaves too high. A very sensitive piece of his anatomy was in quite a lot of pain. He stood up on the bench and gasped looking between his legs. Mags' improvised spear was firmly impaled into him and swinging back and forth. "MAGS! WHAT THE SNOW DID YOU JUST DO?"

"OH MY GOD, FINNICK! YOU WERE NAKED?" Annie shrieked. Mags cleared her throat and pointed to the floor to ceiling windows that Finnick was still facing. A very large and quickly growing group of girls had their faces pressed to the windows staring in horror/admiration at Finnick - well - a certain part of him.

"YOU SNAPPED MY SPEEDO OFF ME!" Finnick screamed. He looked up and screamed again as he noticed that half the district was staring at him. Mags chuckled.

"Locker room, Finny." Mags muttered. A thoroughly embarrassed Finnick and a smirking Annie followed 'Nana Mags' to the locker room where the first aid kit was located. If all three of them could survive a Games, they could certainly survive this moment. They just would never live it down. Ever.


End file.
